ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Bullfrag
Bullfrag is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Incursean from an unknown planet. Appearance Being an Incursean, Bullfrag is a humanoid frog-like alien with three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. He is, however, considerably taller and more muscular than a typical Incursean. He has a more defined jawline, and wears sunglasses. His skin is also paler than a normal Incursean. Bullfrag debuted wearing a typical black-and-purple Incursean uniform as a disguise, but he also has an outfit that adapts to Ben's clothes, like all of his transformations. In this outfit, Bullfrag's sunglasses are green, the bodysuit now has a green stripe down the middle, he has fingerless black gloves and toeless black boots with green cuffs above them, and a green belt with a white buckle. Bullfrag wears the Omnitrix symbol on his upper chest, which is hidden under his suit while wearing the normal Incursean uniform. Bullfrag uniform.png|Bullfrag in an Incursean uniform Bullfrag helmet.png|Bullfrag's helmet Powers and Abilities Bullfrag tongue.png|Long Tongue Bullfrag kick.png|Powerful Kicks Bullfrag inflation.png|Chest Inflation Being an Incursean, Bullfrag has powerful jumping abilities, and is very agile. Bullfrag's physique makes him stronger and more durable than an average Incursean. He has impressive hand-to-hand combat abilities. Bullfrag possesses a long, sticky and prehensile tongue, which he can use as a grappling line or to hit a distant target. It is also very strong, able to smash boxes. Bullfrag can inflate his chest to repel enemies and gain momentum to jump. History Omniverse *Bullfrag made his debut in The Frogs of War: Part 2, **Bullfrag was unlocked by Azmuth off-screen. ** Bullfrag infiltrated the Incursean war fleet to help his team. *In Bengeance is Mine, **Bullfrag battled Vilgax's Squid Monsters. * In Catfight, ** Ben was forcibly transformed into Bullfrag four times by Attea. * In Vreedlemania, ** Bullfrag prevented the Billions Tower logo from harming the nearby civilians. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' (first appearance) *''Bengeance is Mine'' *''Catfight (unintended transformation; x4) *Vreedlemania'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' (accidental transformation) *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Bullfrag is a playable alien in the game, He is the main alien in this game. Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10: Omniverse *Bullfrag 4" Figure Etymology Bullfrag's name is a play on Bullfrog and Frag, which means to annihilate. Trivia *According to Matt Wayne, the reason that Bullfrag is more muscular and developed then other Incurseans is because most Incurseans have very poor diets, and Bullfrag is an example of a genetically optimal (i.e completely fit and healthy) Incursean.http://ben10.englishboard.net/t130p480-qa-with-matt-wayne#7265 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Bullfrag would originally only wear sunglasses to hide his green eyes, but the crew liked them so much, they decided to keep Bullfrag always wearing sunglasses.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/437682229531928909 *Like normal frogs, Bullfrag makes a croaking sound after inflating his chest. *While Bullfrag is attracted to Attea, Attea has a strong crush on Bullfrag as well. **Ben blames the attraction on Bullfrag's DNA, similar to Albedo blaming his cravings for Chili Fries on Ben's DNA. ***Gwen made reference to this, claiming that's the excuse all boys use. *Bullfrag's appearance (especially the sunglasses) resembles Kamina from Gurren Lagann. *In the video game, Ben tries a few names before settling on Bullfrag. The names are: "CRAZY LEGS", and "AQUATTACK". *Bullfrag's voice and mannerisms are based off of Sylvester Stallone. *Bullfrag also seems similar to Rash from Battletoads, as both were amphibian superheroes that wore sunglasses. References Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Males